A Thought About Spamming
by Noly Hotoke
Summary: "You can't just keep a lie."


**A Thought About Spamming**

"_You just can't keep a lie."_

It was a very dark, snowy and cold night when Sumire decided to open her facebook account and have a small chat with her friends. As she viewed the group she was in, a chatbox appeared on the screen and words started to pop.

She was so happy after all it was already late at night and most of her friends were still online. She excitedly joined in the discussion and finally gotten really amused. But a sudden thought popped in her mind as she read something in the chat about spamming.

It was never really her style. She didn't even ever try spamming before but because of curiosity and excitement, she used an old FB account and tried to come up a good name. All she could think of was 'Love Sadako'.

"What a lame name!" She murmured as she clicked on the 'ask to join' button on the right side of the page. She thought for a moment if she really has to do that stupid thing but she also thought, 'It's just for fun. Noone will even know it's me.'

A day had passed and soon she was able to post random messages inside the group. She was supposed to scaring everybody when she suddenly got carried away by a lot of comments in her post. She was sweating heavily. She didn't know what to tell them or even what to answer to their questions. She slumped on her chair and stared at her blinking phone in which she just noticed that Koko, her bestfriend was already calling her. She immediately picked it up and answered.

"Koko! Thank goodness you called! I need you!" She screamed glancing over the computer screen while scrolling over the oh-so-many comments. She sighed heavily waiting for his response when he soon spoke with a bit concern in his voice.

"What happened, Sumire? Are you hurt or something?" He asked. Sumire rolled her eyes and muttered. "I need a favor, please."

She just heard Koko laugh and soon got irritated. "You have to do it or else, I'll kill you with my claws!" She screamed threatening him with all her might. Koko stopped laughing. "Ok, Permy. Whatever is that, I don't have any choice, right? Geez. Alright. So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to act as if a ghost." She answered seriously. He soon laughed once more and said, "Seriously, Permy. I'm already naturally acting a ghost…" Sumire groaned and hissed. "Stop it! I want you to act as a ghost in facebook and scare those in the group XXX. I'll send you the FB account and password. Don't ruin it! Or else, you already know the consequence."

Koko chuckled. "Yes, Permy. I know. I'll do it smoothly and perfectly. I'll never spoil. Trust me! Ok. Is that it? That'll just be a piece of cake."

She just snorted and hung up. Throwing her phone on the bed just beside the computer, she logged out and took a short nap.

Few hours later, she had already gained enough energy so she decided to open her FB account and check whatever his bestfriend, Koko was doing.

Upon reading various comments she didn't even think Koko could do, she immediately sent him a private message to stop and act as a scary ghost since he was already acting a bit human after all.

A sudden pop on chat appeared. Group Chat. Reading the messages appearing continuously, she tensed as her eyes suddenly landed on a message that says 'My girlfriend will kill me if she knows I already told you the truth.'

"Girlfriend?" She murmured then narrowed her eyes a bit to see the person who just sent that message. BINGO! "Real Hotoke? Koko? You dumbass! You already told them!" She screamed without bothering if someone might even hear her. She slammed her balled fist on the desk and clenched her teeth.

"You'll pay." She just hissed then logged out of the site.

"Now what am I going to do? They're going to kill me for doing that! And why did he even say I'm his girlfriend? That idiot! He'll surely suffer." She threw herself on the bed and slapped her forehead. "He always ruins everything. Why did I even let him do that? All I need to do is to apologize for my friends. I hate myself." She pouted then finally dozed off.

**KOKO's POV**

I couldn't do anything. I only have limited information. They just kept on asking hundreds of question – okay – I'm just exaggerating, a lot of questions which couldn't even register to my mind. I was then feeling a bit guilty so I decided to let them know I'm really a living person and that was told to spam them. And it was the stupidest thing I ever done. If Sumire would know what I've done, I'll be dead soon, then being a ghost will be real for me.

I wanted to log out of the site but they kept on telling not to and they wanted to know who was controlling me. They thought different people. I was glad since they had a different person in mind without even crossing if it was Sumire or not. I was already contented but I still had to get out before I could get slipped and would just ruin her life.

"Why can't they stop bugging me? They already know I'm human." I murmured and placed my hands back on the keyboard then started to type saying 'goodbye' and 'I have to go now.'

I felt stupid of revealing my identity in just a matter of little time. The fun was over and I needed to prepare myself for my doom. I covered my eyes with my hands and wiped beads of sweat forming all over my face.

I took a short glance on the clock situated on my bedside table and sighed heavily finding out it was 10 in the evening.

"Is she already asleep?" I asked and picked up my phone lying on my lap. I dialled her phone number and waited for 3 rings until she picked it up.

I could hear her groan and grumpily asked. "What do you want?"

'She just woke up!' I thought and formed a small smile on my lips. "Er… Nothing." I could only mutter, hesitating if I should tell her or not about the revelation.

"You just ruined my sleep! And for your information, young man! I already know you had revealed thyself to them! Stop calling me! And prepareyourself! You'll die. I hope you'll meet Real Hotoke!" She yelled then hung up.

I nervously chuckled and stuffed my phone inside my pocket. "Just perfect. I have to write my goodbye message now." I murmured to myself and shut the computer down. I suddenly felt a damp of coldness that made my whole body shiver.

"Ghost?" I screamed and hurriedly ran towards my bed, wrapping myself with the quilt.

* * *

**A/N:**

**You might wonder any familiarity with this story, and yes, I'd say this in advance. This story is from my manipulator's account, and it was deleted, since all the stories will be transferred to this account. It's quite a bit hard to have multiple accounts so to further make it easier, having this kind of plan is very much appropriate. =D**

**-First published way back 2011-**


End file.
